


I Know It's 3AM But Can You Help Me Find My Cat?

by beatbackbones



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: 1000 words, 1k one shot, 1k words, M/M, One Shot, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatbackbones/pseuds/beatbackbones
Summary: A prompt I found on Tumblr where person A can't find their cat and person B helps them find it :)





	I Know It's 3AM But Can You Help Me Find My Cat?

What would you do if someone knocked on your door in the middle of the night? A sane person would certainly not open it under any circumstances and just go back to sleep and yet, I did the exact opposite. 

I opened my apartment door to see boy, about the age of my younger sister, standing with his arms crossed and a worried expression on his face. 

“I know it’s three in the morning but I can’t find my cat.”, he started out, voice raspy and hoarse from not enough sleep, “Can you maybe help me look for her?” 

I grunted, “Kid, like you said, it’s three in the fucking morning. Don’t you have a parent to help you? I have no time for this.”, I mumbled, my eyes heavy and voice low. 

I was about to close the door in front of him when he stoke his foot out, looking me right in the eyes and pleading: “Please?” 

“Look, didn’t your mom teach you not to talk to strangers, and for my comfort, at least not in the middle of the night?”, the boy’s hands dropped to hang next to his sides, helplessly he searched for some sort of hope or support in my cold brown eyes. “We just moved here, Elisa doesn’t know the area at all. I need to find her and I need your help to do so.” 

I turned away from him, leaving my door wide open, so I could grab my coat from one of the kitchen chairs. “Where d’you think your cat is?”, I asked, the sixteen-year-old pulling me with my sleeve down the stairs. 

“If I knew that, I wouldn’t have to ask you to help me find her, would I?”, his expressionless physique turned into a snarky smile, eyes glimmering. Teenagers these days, with their sarcasm and witty comebacks.

“Maybe we can hang up ‘missing’ posters?”, he offered when we left the five-floor apartment building, me closing the door behind us while the cold November air send chills through my body. 

“You can do that yourself, kid.”, after this one night of searching after a stupid cat that wanted to get the hell out of here, I never had to see him again except from maybe saying “Hey” while passing each other in the hallway.

A silence fell between us only broken by the teen’s loud footsteps echoing on the pavement below us. “What does you cat look like?”, I questioned, I would be of no help searching without knowing what exactly we were looking for. 

“Elisa has fluffy, white fur and black paws.”, he said, locking his blue eyes with mine for a second before turning his gaze back to his surroundings. I think I said something in the lines of “Cute.” or “Nice.” but I can’t quite recall either of them. We looked around the area for another thirty minutes but the cold air for the better of us and we decided to call it quits. 

“There’s a diner a couple of blocks away open everyday all day, d’you maybe wanna grab a drink or something to eat?”, I offered, the sixteen-year-old answered with a soft nod.

I regretted asking him the second the words rolled out of my mouth, I knew he wasn’t carrying any money with him and all I had was a crumpled up, 5 dollar bill lost and found in the inside pocket of my coat. The walk to the diner was again, made out of pure silence, but this time, it didn’t feel out of place. Sometimes silences fit the moment and trying to change it would make it awkward, so neither of us spoke until we entered the diner together. 

The waiter guided us to a table next to a big window, the boy took his seat over me. “What can we get for a crumpled five dollar bill and some small change?”, I asked putting my money on the table, the waiter eyeing it annoyingly. “Two medium milkshakes?”, her voice sounded as tired as mine and together with the dark circles under her eyes it made the appearance that she wasn’t used to night shifts.

I gave the sixteen-year old an asking look and he nodded eagerly, “Two milkshakes it is.”, I spoke, dropping the five dollar bill and my change in her hand. She walked off, to the bar that was connected with the kitchen and started making our milkshakes. 

“Patrick.”

“What?”, I shot a confused look at the boy. “My name, it’s Patrick. I figured you might wanted to know with who you’ve been looking for a cat with.”, he spoke, the light from the diner sign shining through the window, making his face have a purple hue upon it. 

“I’m Pete.”, I was starting to like this kid. Yes, he did wake me up at three in the morning to find his stupid cat and yes, he dragged me outside while it’s less then five degrees outside to again, find his stupid cat,…but you know, I now know who lives in the apartment above me I guess. Also, he’s not like all those super annoying teenagers these days, no he’s actually quite nice and not very talkative, two traits I’m very fond of. 

“Your milkshakes.”, the waitress put down her round, metal tray, giving us our drinks. “Thanks.”, my voice was not more than a whisper before I slowly sipped from the bubblegum pink straw in my vanilla milkshake. 

After about fifteen minutes, when our milkshake glasses were empty, we left the diner and headed back to our apartment building. Once there, I spoke up again: “Goodnight kid.”, I turned around my keys in the lock of my front door. 

“Goodnight, or you know, what's left of it.”, he said with a grin on his face, his eyes holding guilt towards me.   
“Don't worry about it.”, I closed the door behind me after sending one last glance at the sixteen-year old.


End file.
